<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You And Me Makes Three (Gerard x Frank x Bert) by BloodSoaked_Rainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579772">You And Me Makes Three (Gerard x Frank x Bert)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSoaked_Rainbow/pseuds/BloodSoaked_Rainbow'>BloodSoaked_Rainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, The Used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome, gerberank, polyamorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSoaked_Rainbow/pseuds/BloodSoaked_Rainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard may or may not have fallen for both the lead singer of the other band and the rhythm guitarist of his own band. And he may or may not be  seriously considering doing something about it, because come on, what's the worst that can happen?</p><p>Very little/no drama, mostly fluff, one chapter of pure smut, although it is technically finished there might be some random chapters from when I feel like writing something cute and fluffy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard loved and hated it. He loved that the simple touches and the swift smiles they shot him made him get tingles all the way up his body. He hated how there were two of them. He loved how Frank made him feel energetic and happy and how Bert made him feel safe and calm. He hated how they would never agree to it. They would never want a relationship with each other, for fucks sake they had barely said two words in the past month, but the thing that Gerard wanted more than anything was to have them, to have them both, as his boyfriends. He loved watching Frank thrash around on stage, his face looking like he was constantly cumming. And he loved watching Bert screaming through the microphone, his hair sticking to his face from sweat. Fuck, even the mere thought of them was enough to make Gerard hard.</p><p>***</p><p>Gerard was currently leaning against the bus, smoking yet another cigarette as he tried to will down the desperate urge he to smack his head on a brick wall because of his current situation. And maybe it wasn't actually his fault, because it wasn't actually him who caused the entire problem. The problem was Frank, and therefore Bert. Because he had lost his self-control and he had kissed Frank onstage. And then Frank might just have slightly asked him out. But in between the kiss and the asking out, Bert had come up to him, pecked him on the cheek and proceeded to rant about how hot he had looked on stage. And Gerard knew that he should just take what he was given, but he just wanted more, he didn't want just one of them, he wanted both of them.</p><p>"Gerard." Frank called out as he rounded the corner of the tour bus with Bert at his side. Gerard dropped his cigarette and ground it out with the toe of his shoe as he took a deep breath in. He almost did a double take with the fact that Frank and Bert were willingly walking together, and no blood had been spilled, as of yet at least.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" He replied, slightly uneasily.</p><p>"Have you thought of your answer to my question yet?" Frank questioned, his formerly unreadable expression softening just slightly at the edges.</p><p>"I- urgh," Gerard buried his face in his hands. "I do, I really fucking do want to date you, I just- there's someone else as well. I- okay, so um, I haven't told anyone apart from Mikes this yet but I think I'm polyamorous, and I really, really wanna date you, but I also really really wanna date this other dude, but not instead of you, like as well as you, and I really don't think that I'm doing well at explaining this and just- urgh."</p><p>Someone knelt softly in front of him and slowly peeled his hands away from his face. Gerard found himself face to face with the greasy hair of Bert McCracken, who had been staring remarkably quiet until this point.</p><p>"So polyamorous is where you have a relationship with more than one person, but with consent right? So basically a threesome but in a relationship?" Bert questioned, and Gerard was really trying his absolute fucking best to ignore the fact that Bert was still holding his hand, and of just how warm his hand now was.</p><p>"I- I guess in simple terms, yeah."</p><p>"So... do you wanna go out with me or not?" Frank was still looking confused. "Like ok, so, what my tiny brain understands is that you do like me as more than a friend, but you don't wanna date me unless this other mysterious dude-who-I-am-yet-to-know also dates you? Or like, does he date us? Would he be our boyfriend? Or would we both be your boyfriends but not each other's boyfriends. Sorry, I don't really know much about this, and I think I'm just confusing myself even more now..."</p><p>"Hang on, let's go inside and I'll try to explain this to you. I think the others are out at some weird museum of magic or something, but they're not here, so it should be cool."</p><p>Bert nodded in agreement and Frank led the other two into the bus. Bert was still holding Gerard's hand.</p><p>***</p><p>Once they were all happily situated at the main table in the bus, with Gerard sat on one side and Frank and Bert sat on the other (Gerard seriously missed the warmth of Bert's hand).</p><p>"Ok so, please explain all of this," Frank gestured at Gerard, "to me because I am genuinely dumb and slightly stupid and don't fully understand what's going on."</p><p>"Ok so..." Gerard started out, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Basically, I like you and this other dude, like, you make me feel so happy and energetic and like I can do anything, and he makes me feel so safe, and calm, and like nothing can bring me down, and I wanna date both of you. Like, I guess that I should just take what I'm given, but I just... I really want this to happen, and honestly, it would be the most amazing thing to ever happen to me-"</p><p>"Ok, so I think I understand, I mean, obviously depending on who the other guy is, but I'm not completely again it, in fact it sounds kind of amazing to have boyfriends who you love and they love you back, it's basically like double the deal. Uh, out of interest, who is the other guy?"</p><p>"I- do I have to tell you?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, if you tell me maybe we can figure out if he likes you or not, and if he would be comfortable with being in a relationship with more than one person, and then if I liked him we could maybe try and work out some sort of relationship."</p><p>"I... I guess that makes sense, so um," Gerard was a complete and utter blushing mess, "uh, well... I kind of like... Bert..."</p><p>"You mean this Bert?" Frank gestured to the man sat next to him. Bert blushed while looking down at his lap, honestly, he was beginning to become a strong competitor against Gerard in the Blushing Wars.</p><p>"Yeah... I mean how many other Bert's do we know..." Gerard forced in a giggle, but in reality it just sounded painful.</p><p>An awkward silence descended on the three as Bert continued to fiddle with something in his lap, with Frank occasionally throwing glances at him, while Gerard stared shyly at the table, beginning to regret his decisions. That was until a small bit of paper that looked like it had been torn off of a random post-it note was slid across the table to him.</p><p>I kind of like you too</p><p>Gerard's head shot up, newfound hope sparking in his eyes.</p><p>"Y-you do?" He tried to suppress his joyed shock. Bert nodded softly in response. Frank, who had been being way to quiet for the little midget-man, decided to break the awkwardness.</p><p>"Y'know, I really wouldn't mind being in some form of a relationship with you, I mean you are pretty hot, especially when you're all sweaty after being onstage..." Frank bit his lip as he winked at him. Gerard shook his head, of course he did, because this is fucking Frank and he couldn't help being a huge flirt, even in the middle of a vaguely serious conversation, and what else was Gerard fucking expecting from him.</p><p>"So, um, what do we do now?" Gerard asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Well, since I'm apparently the least awkward one here I guess I'll do the honours." Frank smirked. "Bert McCracken, would you do me and Gerard the honour of being our boyfriend, and Gerard, same to you for me and Bert? I, of course, have already agreed to all of this."</p><p>"Yes, a thousand times yes, Jesus fucking Christ, I was not expecting this to happen, oh my god-" Gerard all but screamed as Frank and Bert laughed fondly at him.</p><p>"And you Bert?" Frank aimed at the quiet man.</p><p>"Of course I will, Gerard is fucking adorable and you're pretty damned hot, and it all just sounds amazing." Bert grinned.</p><p>"Rad! So now that that is settled, Gerard get your pretty little ass over here."</p><p>Gerard blushed and half stood/half rolled off the seat to go stand next to his boyfriends. Frank stood up and pulled Bert up with him, grabbing Gerard's hand and not letting go of Bert's and together they made their way down the bus to the kind of loungey area of the bus, where the sofas and TV and shit was. Frank plopped himself down in the middle of the sofas and pulled down the other two men with him. Gerard adjusted himself so that he was laying with his head in Frank's lap and the rest of his body sprawled out across the sofa, while Bert leant his head on Frank's shoulder, nestling into the little crook between his neck and shoulder and used his free hand to mess with Gee's hair slightly.</p><p>In Bert's mind the man was fucking stunning with his almost shoulder-length black, if slightly greasy, hair, and the brownish red circling his shining hazel eyes. Frank was also pretty damned gorgeous, but in a different way. While Gerard was pretty and just full-on adorable, Frank was hot and punk, and looked like sin and temptation rolled into one human form. And as he rested on the couch and started to watch Rocky Horror with his newfound boyfriends, Bert realised that he wouldn't have had it any other way.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after another show in who knows where, and Gerard was so exhausted from screaming around the stage two times a day and then staying up the majority of the night getting wasted with the rest of his band/The Used, that he genuinely had no idea where in the world they actually were at this point. All he wanted was to stay cuddled up with his two gorgeous boyfriends of one month for the rest of time.</p><p>Right now they were all crammed into one of the tiny bunks, Bert laying in the middle, with Gerard squashed right up against the wall and nuzzling into Bert's neck as Bert's hand ran through his hair, and Frank practically laying on to of them, snoring softly, that is, until the bus jolted horrifically and sent Frank falling to the floor of the bus.</p><p>"Fuck, my ass..." was the first thing that floated up to Gerard and Bert who were trying their absolute hardest to stifle their laughter now that they knew Frank was okay; if he wasn't then he would have not said anything, just laid on the floor trying to ignore everything. They peered out from behind the curtains, the sight of Frank leaning against one of the bunks and rubbing his ass while pouting being too much for them to take in, and they burst into peals of infectious laughter.</p><p>"It's not funny!" Frank pouted while trying to hid his laugh.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby, it's not funny, now come on back up here so we can cuddle again." Bert replied, having calmed down enough to talk now.</p><p>"There is no way that I'm going back up there! That thing is a fucking death trap! Come on, let's go to the sofas, there's more space there and less of a chance of me practically breaking my ass."</p><p>"Fine." Bert sighed at his feisty (if tinsy) boyfriend. "C'mon Gee, we're gonna have to move 'cause the little bitch-boy doesn't wanna risk breaking his ass up here again, although I guess we now have a clue for what he's gonna be like if we fuck..."</p><p>"No! First of all you try to break my ass, then you make it seem like I'm a bottom, how dare you!" Frank all but screamed in fake offence. "We all know that it would be you and Gee who would bottom, I'm way too much of a switch to let myself be topped by you."</p><p>Gerard, who had peeked his head up by now, squeaked and hid it in Bert's chest, although he did nothing to fight back to Frank's statement.</p><p>"Or, better idea, we could both fuck him... I mean look at him, I bet he'd enjoy both of our cocks, pounding into him and stretching him beyond imagination, or maybe he would want to be fucked from both ends... someone could take his mouth while the other one fucked him from behind, not letting him cum until he was writing and begging, wouldn't you like that Geebee?" Frank smirked with a hungry look in his eyes, licking his lips.</p><p>"Frankieeee, stop. I don't have the energy right now." Gerard whined, hid head still buried in Bert's chest. Bert shot Frank a warning glance, telling him to stop right now or else be banished to the couch without the other two. Bert was always super protective over his submissive bottom of a boyfriend, although he loved them both with all of his heart, he always just felt a need to protect Gee from the nightmare of the continuous ball of horniness that was Frank.</p><p>"Fine." Frank pouted, slightly put out because he could feel himself beginning to get hard over the thought of him and Bert fucking Gee ruthlessly, Gerard squirming and moaning beneath them, becoming a heated, frenzied mess... and Frank had better stop that train of thought right there before he ended up with an actual problem. "Anyways, we gonna go to the couch or not?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're coming." Bert nodded, prodding Gerard in the back to make him roll off of his chest so he could sit up, which only really succeeded in Bert hitting his head on the roof of the bunk. "Fuck, ow, okay come on Gee."</p><p>"Ha, you see it hurts, now try falling out of a bunk and practically breaking your ass." Frank complained.</p><p>"Oh shut it." Bert sighed, now standing with an exhausted Gerard leaning on his arm. "C'mon lezzgo before this one falls asleep or collapses or something."</p><p>Frank scooped Gerard up in his arms, even though he was tiny he could still carry Gerard's slim frame no problem, and Gerard immediately melted into his touch. Frank's punk outer shell collapsed for just long enough for him to kiss Gerard on the forehead and whisper to Bert about how adorable their boyfriend was. Bert wrapped his arm around Frank's waist, and together they embarked on the incredibly dangerous mission of trying to walk down a moving bus without breaking their necks or something like that.</p><p>***</p><p>Having curled up on the sofa together, and listened to Mikey question (sarcastically) whether or not Bert was a part of the band now, and have both Gerard and Frank yell almost at once about how he was welcome into their bus anytime, Gerard had almost fallen asleep while lying across the other two's laps.</p><p>Bert and Frank may or may not have been quietly discussing how they should fuck Gerard, and they may have grossed out Mikey enough to make him want to go and complain to Ray about how much of a slut his brother was, even though his brother was actually sleeping, but still, it's the thought that counts. And Frank may or may not have had a slight problem that kept returning throughout the day, and may or may not have gone and literally tried to dry-fuck Gerard on stage, while Gerard became more and more flustered with being torn by doing this in from of his brother and giving in to his wants and letting himself grind against Frank for a few minutes.</p><p>As soon as they got offstage Bert joined them, and Gerard started to whine about how unfair it was that he was the one who had to do all the singing throughout the show and deal with Frank's horniness, since the audience could see how broken he was becoming by all of his moans, but all they could see of Frank was him looking like he was cumming, which was what he normally looked like on stage anyways.</p><p>"Oh Gee, so you want me to stop doing that on stage?" Frank asked, smiling slyly.</p><p>"Yeah- I mean no- I mean... I don't know! I just don't want it to be so obvious how turned on you make me."</p><p>"But love, you make us turned on too. And I mean, you go around yelling about how you suck a lot of dick, is this really that much different?" Bert questioned.</p><p>"Yes..." Gee whined. "That's making a statement... and slightly messing with Frank," he avoided a slap from Frank, "but this is different. This is real and I don't know if I want them, especially not my brother to see it."</p><p>"Ok, I'll play it down a bit on stage, 'kay? But if you wanna do anything then don't be afraid to start it, I'll be waiting princess." Frank winked, and Gerard, who was blushing like crazy at the petname, shoved him lightly.</p><p>"How rude!" Frank gasped. He turned to Bert in mock anger. "Did you see what he just did to me?"</p><p>"Oh come on love, stop being so overdramatic."</p><p>"Ah, you're so rude to me, your loving boyfriend. Such a shame-"</p><p>"Come on Frankie, I wanna cuddle." Gerard pulled puppy dog eyes on the other two men, and thy wrapped their arms around his waist and walked him inside the bus towards the cuddles.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BOOM! 2321 words of pure smut. Hopefully it didn't completely suck for being my first time writing it properly...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard's hips bucked against the covers, breathy whines and moans leaking out of his mouth as he thrusted against the air. His hands flailed to find something to hold onto, and he eventually found Bert's head, and started subconsciously tugging on his hair. Obviously having your hair tugged on viciously is a pretty sure-fire way to wake up, and so Bert slowly opened his eyes to find out why his head was suddenly in so much pain. What he wasn't expecting, was to find his boyfriend squirming and panting in the bed next to him, so he leant over him to tap Frank on the shoulder to try and wake him up.</p><p>Bert could feel himself growing hard just from the sight of his normally adorable boyfriend becoming a hot mess beside him, and Frank sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes before noticing the sweaty heap next to him and looking wide-eyed over at Bert. He saw Bert's hand snake under the covers, and so he decided to let his hand copy, and together they started to stroke Gerard in his sleep. He let out an almost fully audible moan as he began to wake up, and Bert and Frank thanked the gods that they didn't believe in that it was a hotel night, so they could be at least a little bit loud.</p><p>Bert slowly manoeuvred himself down the bed, and kicked the covers off so that they were in a pile on the ground. Then he leant down and began to mouth Gerard through his boxers, moaning slightly as Gee thrusted up against his mouth. He pulled his boxers down to reveal Gerard's dick, almost fully hard and straining against Bert's hand. Bert leaned down to kitten-lick the tip, before sliding him fully into his mouth and sucking around him.</p><p>Gerard's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly as he registered what was going on. Frank was palming himself at the sight of Bert sucking off Gerard, Gee's hips thrusting up uncontrollably as he tried to form some kind of warning amongst his pants and moans - Bert's mouth just felt so fucking good.</p><p>"Hm, do you think you deserve to cum, princess?" Frank teased, sensing that his boyfriend was desperate to cum, even though his eyes were shut as he groaned while thrusting even harder into his hand. "Have you been a good boy, because only good boys get to cum."</p><p>"Y-yes, I've b-been a good boy, j-just please ngh please just l-let me ah fuck cum..."</p><p>Bert deep-throated Gerard, swallowing around his dick and trying not to gag, and Gerard had to hold on with everything he had to not cum right there and then.</p><p>"Then cum for us princess, go on, cum for us." Frank urged, and Gerard moaned out a string of profanities with their names mixed in somewhere as he felt he unbearable tightness in his stomach begin to unravel. Bert continued to suck through his orgasm, swallowing everything Gerard had to give, and then sitting up and wiping the cum off of the corners of his mouth.</p><p>He crawled back up Gerard's body to kiss him passionately, his tongue dancing with Gerard's as he flipped them over to allow Gee to straddle him.</p><p>Gerard moaned at the over-stimulation of grinding on Bert's dick, and allowed himself to be thrown around like rag doll when Frank pulled him onto his own lap, resting his tattooed hands on Gerard's hips to help him grind against him faster. Frank's head tipped back with his mouth gaping open and strands go black hair sticking to forehead as he moaned loudly.</p><p>"Gee, baby, this is really fucking hot, but don't you want us to fuck you?" Bert questioned, voice rough and his eyes swimming in lust as he pulled Gerard off of Frank.</p><p>Gerard couldn't reply verbally, he was too lost in the pleasure, squirming and writhing around, thrusting his hips into the air in a desperate search for friction.</p><p>"C'mere Frankie." Bert gestured at Frank, and he shuffled over on his knees with his head hung. Bert titled his chin up with two fingers, and smashed their mouths together, his tongue invading Frank's mouth and mapping out his teeth, his hands pulling tightly on his hair, causing Frank to moan loudly.</p><p>"Shirt. Off." Bert pulled away long enough to let Frank pull his shirt off and to remove his own, before diving straight back in, ignoring the soft little whines that were coming from Gerard, who was now sprawled out pitifully in a hot and horny mess. Frank reached down a hand to palm himself, letting out a groan from the contact, before Bert roughly grabbed his wrists and forced him onto his back on the bed, pinning his wrists above his head.</p><p>"I didn't fucking say you could touch." Bert growled. Frank's eyes widened, whimpers escaping his bruised lips. "Lucky for you we have other things to be playing with right now, but next time you won't be so lucky, slut."</p><p>Frank thrusted up at the degradation, and Bert climbed off of him to straddle over Gerard's legs.</p><p>"Such a desperate little fuck, huh? Just begging for me and Bert to stretch you wide open, begging for the drag of both of our thick cocks, pounding into your tight heat time and time again. Well tough, you're gonna have to beg more than that, princess." Frank teased, loving how much more flustered Gerard was getting beneath Bert.</p><p>"P-please F-Frankie, I-I'll do anything just p-please, I wanna feel b-both of y-your cocks f-fucking me like the d-dirty slut I am, please B-Bert!" Gerard just looked so debauched, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half lidded, his pink lips swollen and his hard cock leaking like a fucking tap.</p><p>"Boxers, off, Frankie." Bert growled, pulling back to claw art Frank's boxers until they were abandoned at the bottom of the bed. Gerard's eyes widened at the sight of Frank's dick, he was average length but really fucking thick, and that enticing strip of metal through the tip just made Gerard want to fucking worship his cock with his mouth.</p><p>"And when were you gonna tell us about the, love?" Bert asked, now having caught sight of Frank's dick.</p><p>"I- it never came up." Frank blushed.</p><p>"Mhm." Bert nodded. "Pass us the lube, love."</p><p>Frank made a mad dash for the suitcase at the end of the bed, tearing through it until he found what he was looking for: lube and a box of condoms.</p><p>He chucked them at Bert, and Bert decided to ignore the sting that it made when they hit him on the face.</p><p>"Do we need condoms?" He aimed at Gerard.</p><p>"If you're clean then please no, I wanna feel you're actually skin inside me." Gerard groaned.</p><p>"Fuck okay, I'm clean, how 'bout you Frank?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm there baby." Frank responded.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm clean, screw the condoms." Frank laughed, chucking them back into the suitcase.</p><p>"What do you want us to do, love?" Bert aimed at Gerard.</p><p>"P-please just f-fuck me, I w-wanna feel you b-both there, wanna f-feel it for w-weeks, p-please-"</p><p>"Okay, so double penetration then?"</p><p>"Ngh, fuck, please-" Gerard moaned, loudly.</p><p>"Sh love, Mikey and the others are just next for, you don't want them to hear your moaning, do you?"</p><p>Gerard shook his head wildly, and bit down on one of his wrists to stop the noises from leaking out.</p><p>"Can I prep him?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Sure." Bert chucked the lube back at him, and Frank crawled between Gerard's legs. He popped the cap of the lube open, and squeezed some out onto his head, lathering his fingers in the stuff. He may have acted like a bitch, but he really didn't want to hurt Gerard by accident. He slowly pressed one into Gerard's entrance, feeling the tight, warm heat that was just waiting for his and Bert's cocks.</p><p>Gerard tossed his head in slight discomfort, but that was soon overrun by the pleasure of frank's finger thrusting in and out of him. Frank soon added a second, and Gerard whined slightly at the feeling. Frank slipped in a third while Gerard was bucking his hips up, and Gerard was soon a moaning mess again.</p><p>"I think he's ready." Bert commented, from where he was lazily palming himself. Frank nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets beneath him.</p><p>"So, he's gonna have to ride one of us and the other will take from behind. Which one d'ya wanna do, Frankie?"</p><p>"I- he can ride me..." Frank asked nervously, the thought of Gerard bouncing on top of him with hair flying and his back arching in ecstasy being too much for him.</p><p>"Absolutely." Bert agreed. "You ready, Geebee?"</p><p>All they got back was a moan and a lot of nodding, so Frank slicked up his cock and pulled Gerard up onto his lap, letting him line himself up with Frank's cock before sinking onto it. The stretch made tears sting slightly in his eyes as he waited for a few minutes to adjust, before beginning to bounce on Frank's dick. He felt so fucking hot and tight around Frank, the pleasure coursing through his veins. Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips, helping him to move at a faster pace, as Gerard searched for that spot inside him, the one which would make him feel like he was on the ninth cloud.</p><p>"AH FUCK, Frankie..." he moaned loudly as Frank hit his prostate dead on. Frank thrust up, hard, as Gerard came down, hitting his prostate with as much force as he could muster. Gerard let loose a string of cuss words, his head throw back and his back arching in the pleasure as the pleasure fizzled through him, sending tingles through his entire body.</p><p>"Think he's ready for me yet?" Bert asked, sliding off his boxers and depositing them at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, lemme just... ngh-" Frank moaned out.</p><p>Bert slicked himself up, and lined himself up with Gerard's tight ass. The thought of him being stretched around Frank's cock was enough to make him moan out and immediately being to push into the tight sheath that was waiting for him. He slowly pushed in past the first tight ring of muscle, and Gerard immediately cried out from pain; he felt like he was being fucking split in two. Frank ground against his prostate in an attempt to distract him from the pain, and surged forwards to capture Gerard's lips in his. Bert continued to push in until he was completely buried in Gerard, and waited for the okay before he started to move.</p><p>"Y-you can move." Gerard choked out.</p><p>Bert slowly began to pull out as Frank stayed pressed against Gerard's prostate, and then as he pushed back in, Frank began to pull out. All three of them let out a loud moan at the pleasure, feeling the delicious drag of skin against skin. Bert and Frank repeated the process until they were practically slamming into Gerard, hitting his prostate at full force, causing him to scream out in broken moans, his frame shaking in front of them.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Frank warned, his hips now thrusting wildly into Gerard as he chased his own release. He stilled deep inside of him, and let loose with all he had, filling Gerard up with his cum, and Gerard whined at the feeling. Frank threw his head back and moaned long and loud at the final feeling of release, his hair sticking to his eyes and his mouth, but he was in too much pleasure to notice. He and Bert pulled out, and Gerard whined at the loss.</p><p>Frank collapsed against the pillows as Bert rolled Gerard over so he was facing his dick.</p><p>"Suck." He commanded, and Gerard leant froward to take his dick into his mouth, revelling in the heavy weight of the cock on his tongue, the bitter taste of precum, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him down to the base. Bert gasped out, moaning as Gerard swallowed around him, somehow increasing the suction. His hips thrusted forwards slightly of their own accord, and Gerard just moaned around him, sending delicious vibrations through his entire body, so Bert guessed that it would be okay for him to fuck his face. He was so close to the edge, he could feel it sneaking up on him, and with one last swallow from Gerard, he let go and came in his mouth. Gerard blinked up at him with big doe-eyes, before swallowing everything, and making Bert groan again. Gerard whined at the lack of attention, he really needed to cum.</p><p>"Let him cum, he's been a good boy." Bert stated, almost collapsing against the bed.</p><p>Frank leant froward and wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock, jacking it up and down at an ever fastening pace. Gerard moaned at the tightness of his hand, and almost screamed as the knot in his stomach untied and he released all over Frank's hand. Frank surged forward to kiss him softly on the lips while Bert got some tissues to clean up with.</p><p>Once they had cleaned the majority of the cum off of the sheets, and had attempted to remake the bed, they crawled back under the covers, limbs entwining with each other, pressed as close together as they could be.</p><p>"I love you guys." Bert announced softly.</p><p>"I love you too, both of you." Gerard sighed happily and buried further between them.</p><p>"I love you, but don't tell anyone, it won't be good for my image." Frank joked, making the other two groan in fake annoyance as they pulled him closer into their embrace.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was freezing. That was the second thing Gerard noticed. The first thing he realised was that he was cold on one particular side: not the side that Bert was on, no that side was warm and snuggly, but the side where Frank should have been, but wasn't. Gerard was about to wake up Bert to ask what crackhead idea Frank had had now, and whether or not he needed to get up to stop him from doing something stupid that would quite likely end up in death or not, when the bedroom door swung open.</p><p>"WAKE UP BITCHES!" Frank yelled as he jumped on top of the bed, landing right between Gerard and Bert's sleeping form.</p><p>"Frank, I love you, but you better have a fucking good reason for waking me up this early." Bert grumbled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Gerard rolled over so that his head was in Frank's lap, and pulled a blanket over them to discourage the goosebumps that he could clearly see all over Frank's arms. Frank's arms started petting Gerard's hair, fingers running through the greasy strands softly.</p><p>"Well... it's snowing! And you know how much I love snow..." Not just Frank's eyes, but his entire fucking face lit up from the mere mention of snow. "C'mon! Lezzgo!" He grabbed both Gerard's and Bert's hand, trying to pull them up from the bed despite his tiny height.</p><p>"I'm only doing this because I love you." Bert grumbled as he pulled his arm away from Frank, and stumbled towards the closet to start getting dressed.</p><p>"Thank you Bert!" Frank whooped. "You too Gerard! C'mon, get up!"</p><p>"But it's cold..." Gerard whined, pulling his onesie sleeves down over his arms so that he had sweater paws.</p><p>"Fine then, c'mon you can keep your onesie on, let's just go to the snow!" Frank cheered, tearing out of the room and pulling Gerard (giggling madly) and Bert (grumbling but also internally melting from how cute his boyfriends were) down the corridor and to the backdoor.</p><p>Gerard ran around trying to find his hat, he was sure that he had last put it on the radiator. Frank hopped over with one boot on, one still being tied up, and leant over to pull out his hat from the side of the radiator, where it had fallen between the radiator and the cupboard.</p><p>"C'mon slowcoaches!" He giggled as he threw one the backdoor, running out into the snow and starting to jump around, leaving footprints in the deep, powdery snow.</p><p>"Hey, wait for me!" Gerard yelled, running out in his skeleton onesie, his winter looks-like-its-knitted-but-is-also-lined-with-fake-fur-hat, and crocs with blue dinosaur socks. Frank was at least vaguely sensibly dressed: he had thrown on a hoodie and some gloves, as well as staying in his pyjamas (which consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved top) and his heavy leather boots (that he only ever used for going out in the rain as they were his only shoes without leaks).</p><p>Gerard jumped onto Frank's back, clinging on tight and breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend, watching both of their breath mist out in intricate patterns in front of them. Frank turned his head around as far as humanly possible to kiss Gerard softly, his eyes ghosting shut at the feeling, before he started charging around their backyard, holding Gerard on tight behind him with his arms, yet jumping around like a madman. Bert leant against the doorway laughing softly, phone in hand as he took photos of his beautiful boyfriends, behaving like children would the first time that they ever see snow.</p><p>"C'mon Bee!" Gerard yelled from his perch on Frank's back, his nickname for him making Bert blush.</p><p>"Yeah, c'mon Bert, it's not the same without our boyfriend." Frank called, and Gerard started making grabby hands at Bert from behind Frank's head.</p><p>"Aw, why are you guys so fucking cute? It's not fair... you make me feel so happy it literally hurts." Bert whined as he pulled on a thick winter coat while trudging through the snow towards them.</p><p>"Do you want us to not be cute?" Frank asked, pink staining his cheeks, and he would swear that it was just from the cold.</p><p>"Yeah, we can be little bitches if you would rather." Gerard smirked, baring his teeth and growling softly at Frank. Frank therefore obviously tackled him to the ground, pulling him onto a pile of snow, and wrapping his arms around Gee's midriff so that he couldn't escape.</p><p>"Mwahahahah, I've got you now you little goblin." Frank laughed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not a goblin, I- oomph." Gerard's outrage was cut off with Bert jumping on top of him, primarily trapping him between his body and Frank's.</p><p>"Berttttt... get offff.... I can't breathe." Frank's voice floated up from beneath Gerard.</p><p>Bert huffed and rolled off of them, dusting himself off and then reaching down a hand to pull Gee up.</p><p>"Argh, fuck, motherfuckers, fucking bitches, pissflaps fucking motherfucking dickhead bitch, why is this so cold!" Gerard shrieked as littles pieces of cold snow trailed down his back, hopping around as he tried to stop the icy slush from touching his skin.</p><p>"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Frank asked cheekily, lying in the snow as he started singing the Frozen soundtrack, only to be interrupted by Gerard singing a far better version of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, with far less pleading and far more cursing, but also being far more enjoyable for the three men.</p><p>"Heck yeah, let's make a snowman!" Bert exclaimed, fully on board with the idea.</p><p>"Yes, can we call them Toast, please?" Gerard requested.</p><p>"Oh, but I wanted to call them Lee." Frank pouted.</p><p>"Sorry Frankie, but Gee asked first, you can choose the hat for them?" Bert interrupted, acting as a mediator between his two boyfriends, once again. "Anyway, why the fuck do you wanna call a snowman fucking toast?"</p><p>"Well... for some reason all I can think of is toast." Gerard shrugged. Bert shook his head in amusement, beginning to collect snow for the body of their snowperson.</p><p>Once he had collected the snow and Gerard had shaped it into a vague persony shape, and they had made a vaguely headish looking item, Frank ran back inside to find a hat/scarf for their snowperson. He came running back a few moments later with Gerard's cat hat/scarf/gloves thing, and Gerard outed slightly when he saw it but allowed it considering that he had named them when Frank had also wanted to.</p><p>He carefully placed the hat on their head, and wrapped the scarfy bits around their slightly non-existent neck.</p><p>"BOOM!" Frank yelled.</p><p>"And we name you... Toast." Gerard continued.</p><p>"You are now our child, there is no escape." Bert finished off. "Now c'mon, I'm fucking starving and Gerard is literally drenched and can't stop shaking so I'm sorry to be the spoilsport, but you bitches had better come inside now, or else I'm not driving your sorry ass to the doctors, again, Frank."</p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault that I have a shitty immune system!" Frank said. "But I do agree with you, Jesus, Gerard you're literally turning into a smurf."</p><p>"And this..." Bert gestured at Gerard's sodden and shaking form, "is why it is not recommended to wear onesies in the snow."</p><p>"Honestly... thought you wold have known better. I don't think that I want to kiss blue smurf lips." Frank sighed, and Gerard punched him softly in the arm as retaliation. They all broke down in giggles, and wrapped their arms around each other as they walked back into the house.</p><p>They may have been slightly impractical, but there was at least one thing that they all knew. They were completely and hopelessly in love with both of the others.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>